Jonathan "Jon" Wunn Cancian
Also known as the Dreamer and the Guardian of Haven plus The Man Creation Rejected (not to be confused with Jesus of Nazareth), but mostly as the latter, Jonathan Wunn Cancian, or Jon as he is known to his friends, is one of the more powerful and oldest people in the known multiverse. Early Life on Earth (Age 0-18) Born to Stephen and Abigail Cancian in the year 1991 in the small Oregon town of Darrows near the Three Sisters, Jon's childhood was a complete nightmare. His parents were incredibly abusive, as were his two younger sisters, Nerokiva Shiva Cancian and Ayres Cancian. His entire town abused him in different ways, in fact, the entire women population would abuse him in every way possible, but none more cruelly than his mother and sisters and the school bully Jezebel. The abuse included nearly constant rape, which started when he was only five and lasted until he was eighteen. The only friend he had was a girl named Saylion, and they kept their friendship a secret because Jon didn't want her getting in trouble. His life in Darrows lasted until his 18th birthday. First Slide (Age 18) In 2009, while walking home on his birthday after he and Saylion had celebrated privately in the woods, Jon was walking up the hill to his home. His parents were the richest folks in town thanks to some advancements they'd made in certain areas of medicine, most of which they'd tested on Jon illegally. He had just reached bottom of the hill on which his parent's mansion stood when he noticed a bright orb of light in front of him. It appeared to be a small vortex of light hovering in the middle of the air. He thought he was hallucinating and continued on. The light seemed to follow. When he reached the house the spiral was still behind him. It moved in front of him and hovered their. Jon suddenly had the impulse to touch it. He reached out and suddenly the spiral reached back, tendrils of light moved out of it towards him. He was compelled to step closer and the tendrils of light surrounded him and he lost consciousness. Life on Neotera (Age 18-526) He woke in the house of Devrion and Jezzela Nova, who were both Sliders, an offshoot of humanity. After discovering that Jon was also a Slider, and a very special one at that, they took him into their home and helped him come to terms with not only his new abilities as a Slider, but also helped him with his trauma. He grew to be a fine man and very famous throughout the galaxy. He joined the Slider Exploration Corp and even went on private trips to other universes to explore. He explored countless universes and even began collecting massive but outdated starships in bets, even though he cheated by looking at the future. Soon he had a virtual fleet which he kept hidden near the galactic core. During this time he met and became friends with the daughter of the Guardian Ambassador and his wife. Her name was Selene Akiama. She became his Guardian and, against the rules of Guardian society, talked to him even after merging with him. It was during his time here that he discovered Haven. He had it terraformed, moved to the Orion Arm and had a house built on one of the more exotic continents. Also during this time he discovered that he was somehow part Guardian, meaning he could become like them and even visit the Realm, the pocket universe where the Guardians lived Soon Jon and Selene fell in love, something even more forbidden due to the Slider/Guardian treaty. They made secret plans to get married in a small church in another universe. However, Isolde Akiama, Selene's mother, discovered their plan. Enraged, she began the Slider/Guardian war which only intensified when they discovered that he was the son of Darian and Jennifer Cancian who had been a Slider and Guardian respectively in the early days of the Slider/Guardian treaty and who had been banished for marrying. Before the war started, Isolde captured his adopted family as well as Selene. She killed his adopted family and then attempted to kill Selene but she vanished, becoming what was known as a Greater Guardian. Jon was kept prisoner by Isolde and once more was abused by her until an invasion into the Realm by Sliders led to his rescue. He became a Slider Fleet Admiral over the next few years of the war and fought the Guardians, albeit reluctantly. Humans joined in the war on the side of the Sliders, making the Guardians even more enraged. Humans and Sliders discovered a way to actually kill these beings of energy and light. Each battle between the Sliders and humans and Guardians was costly to both sides. The last battle was at Earth. At the last minute, Jon was relieved of duty and told to stay out of the last battle. He was placed in a pod and forced to watch each race annihilate each other. Then he was released. Distraught, he used what technology remained to move his home system to his original universe, which he had found on one of his travels. His last instructions had been to find a strange amulet, the Amulet of Forever. Thus began his life, or lives, in other universes. Human-Siren Wars (Age 526-557) After mourning the loss of his races and after using the Tilaneirite in his house to regenerate his body to that of a twenty one year old, Jon decided that he needed to begin his search for the mysterious Amulet. He began using the Slider Database he'd copied before leaving. It had information on every alternate universe that both races had visited. He decided to try his luck in a universe where humans lived alongside a race of blue skinned humanoids called Sirens by the humans there. There was a gap in the historical information of that universe that he was curious about, the gap started right after first contact and lasted for a century and no Slider had attempted to live during this time. He took on the name of Theodore Nacian and started a new life in the New York of that era, the 31st century. The interstellar government of that universe was known as the Hegemony and Jon spent little time getting involved in the Hegemony Exploration Division. He got accepted as a cadet on Herald to the Stars, the ship he knew that would be the first one to encounter the Siren ship before both were destroyed by a solar eruption. He became friends with Faye Richardson and a human named only Anryza, two new recruits as well and they worked in the sensor array room. He worked with them for two years, waiting for first contact which would happen over the planet eventually to be known as Terminal. They were taking data on the planet when the Siren ship appeared. Once they reached Terminal, things started to become strange. For one, a landing party was sent down. It consisted of himself, Faye and Anryza, as they'd been on the team that discovered Terminal. What happened next even Jon couldn't explain. He watched as the Siren ship he knew was coming opened fire on the Herald. He also got an idea as to why humans named this race Sirens. He already knew that the society was heavily matriarchal but he didn't know that the Siren songs had an adverse affect on the human male brains. His however seemed immune. The ''Herald ''evacuated all the women and whatever children were there to the planet. The men then regained enough control to crash their ship into the Siren warship, destroying it. After being on the ground for two weeks waiting for rescue Jon found a hidden cave where his Slider and Guardian abilities were temporarily neutralized. He looked around and discovered that the cave was somehow related to the Amulet. He found a few artifacts that not even he could read using his Slider ability to learn languages in seconds. After being rescued and returning home he discovered that the existence of Sirens had been known about for years. He nearly resigned but when offered a ship to fight he accepted. He fought in the war for many years until he nearly destroyed a Siren ship. He discovered that the ship was manned by prisoners who didn't want to be there, but he only learned that after he'd killed all save for one, a Siren child named Sirren. He took her back and adopted her. This caused one of his first officers, Anryza, to go insane. She'd become racist against the Sirens during the war and she berated him on his decision. When he got back from the battle he resigned as did Faye. Anryza had gone ballistic at that and was so mentally unstable by the time they got back that she was placed in a mental facility. Jon, Faye and Sirren moved to Terra Verde, an out of the way colony world and built a house near Hell Canyon, a canyon system bigger than the Grand Canyon on Earth. They lived there for a long while. Sirren became a teenager during this time. One day Jon came home from work to find his front door broken in. He snuck inside and found Anryza in the midst of disembowling Faye. Sirren was tied to a chair screaming. Anryza saw Jon, grabbed him and raped him. He didn't resist thanks to years of mental abuse. As soon as she left, Sirren managed to free Jon. They fled the house. Anryza saw them run and got into her fighter. He and Sirren leaped off of the cliff and fell. She fired on them. The shells exploded and in that moment Jon used his teleportation ability to make it appear as if he'd died. He and Sirren transported back to Haven. Monks of Minerva (Age 557-586) Months after getting back to Haven Sirren became ill with a Siren disease for which there was no cure. The only option he had was to place her in suspended animation. He then decided to try living a new life. He transported himself to the planet Minerva in the TerraCluster Universe. He headed to the Monastery of the Sandoval Mountains of Minerva where the monks there were said to have medical expertise that he didn't have. They sensed his impatience and asked him to stay and learn with them. He stayed with them for a while. While leaving he discovered another cave like the one he'd found on Terminal, only this one had been used as the secret base for a cult. He had discovered it by falling into it and shattering his legs. He found more artifacts similar to the ones he'd found on Terminal. After reporting this to the authorities which solved a decades old mystery, he went back to Haven. The Impossible Assassin (Age 587-640) He next tried to go to a planet named Andorvil. Andorvil was a terraformed human colony world that over the centuries had regressed into MIddle Ages like technology. Aside from the three moons, one would think they were in Medieval Europe. He had traveled their to visit the Empire of Kross, one of the political powers on the planet's main and only inhabited continent. However, when he saw a soldier abusing her own daughter in public, he stood up for the child. He was attacked by the guards of the Emperor and he soundly defeated them. Later that same night he was attacked and brought to the Emperor's palace. He had been injected witha drug that inhibited his Slider and Guardian abilities. The Emperor decided that, instead of killing Jon he would use him and his seeming supernatural abilities to his advantage. He used a piece of ancient technology to rewrite his memory so that Jon believed he was a loyal servant of the Empire. He lived there for a few decades, killing those he was ordered to, and even raping a few before throwing them out the window of the tower where he lived. One day however, he was ordered to kill a family in a small town. At the exact moment he was about to kill the father, the pregnant mother went into labor. Startled, something changed in him. He placed his sword down and helped the mother give birth. He then used his Slider abilities to transport them and their house to the nearby Furdan Republic. He then returned and reported to the Emperor that their house had been destroyed. After that, his senses began returning. He worked as an assassin for a few more years, saving those he could. Finally the effects of the machine wore off. He killed the emperor and his entire family, who were as cruel as he was and took the throne. He reformed the entire empire and after handing it over to his most trusted advisor, left. Farmer Jon (Age 640-672) Needing a change of pace, Jon moved to a farm in the TerraCluster universe. He lived on Sormare, a farming planet for thirty two uneventful years. Nothing much of interest happened during this time, Fractured Earth (Age 672-694) Jon then moved to a version of Earth where at the height of a last stand battle between invading alien forces known as the Tk'si, the entire United States seemed to have been transported to the past, over two thousand years into the past to the year 37 B.C. The rest of the Americas were somehow empty of any inhabitants. Also, the Americans were somehow granted incredibly long lifespans as well as sturdier bodies. Jon didn't live in one particular time, he just transported to important dates. In January of 1980 of that universe, Jon transported to Mt. St. Helens to watch them attempt to stop the eruption by venting the volcano. While this succeeded, Jon also discovered a third Forever Cave as he had come to call them. He discovered the same type of artifacts and then headed home. Life in Albion (Age 694-1020) Albion was a unique world. Jon had a hard time transporting into it to explore it. When he got there he discovered that the world was very like a fantasy world. It was here that he discovered that magic of a sort did indeed exist. However, once he got to this world, he discovered that while he could transport anywhere on the surface and in the air, he couldn't leave the universe itself. His technology worked here, but he couldn't leave no matter how hard he tried. He discovered that the world he lived on at the time was in peril. Humans and Rei (elflike beings) were being tormented by Giants, large gray skinned humanoid monsters. They had appeared out of the North and had begun systematicaly destroying farmlands, cities and people. The humans and Rei had taken to living in caves and deep caverns so that they could survive. Jon lived among them for a year before discovering his wings. He found that he had a pair of wings that were angelic in appearance. He could spread them as far as he could and the feathers of these wings had seemingly magical properties. He could also use them for flight. He also discovered a fourth Forever Cave and in this particular one he found a few tablets describing a race of winged intelligent creatures that seemed to live in the sky. He left his new home and traveled to find the legendary Saucer Cloud. He found it after months of travel. Using his wings he flew up and discovered a race of intelligent dragons. He begged them for help but they refused. He decided to live among them for a while in the hopes of slowly changing their minds. While there he discovered that he had a separate consciousness living inside him. It manifested as a blue haired woman. She was named Violet and she was something called a Mind Dragon. She was similar to a Guardian in that she kept him from breaking completely. She could also change into a large blue dragon. Both of them trained with the dragons of the Saucer Cloud. They taught him much, including the fact that with the utterance of one word, the world below could be irrevocably changed, and not for the better. They taught him the word. Jon finally convinced them to try and help the humans and Rei. They decended to Albion and, after discovering that they could form a telepathic bond with certain humans and Rei, managed to wipe out many of the Giants who retreated to the North. Jon helped them rebuild their cities and farms. Jon built a small house and lined it with some of the Tilaneirite he'd brought from his home, which kept him from aging. He and Violet protected Albion for over three hundred years. One day, however, a tear appeared in the sky over the city where Jon lived near. From it two beings flew. They were shouded in purple and crimson mist. Jon and Violet flew up to see who they were. He was shocked to discover that they were his sisters, Nerokiva Shiva and Ayres. Apparently they had become self proclaimed Dark Elves after he'd left. Their hair had always been naturally purple and crimson as had their eyes, so the dark forces they used utilized those colors. Jon fought them in the air, but he was defeated. They dragged him and Violet to a cave and made them have sex. After that, Violet went berzerk. Shocked, Nerokiva and Ayres fled, but not before sending their dark armies in to ravage the world. In a moment of clarity, Violet asked Jon to reintegrate her into his mind. He knew that this would kill her and begged her for another solution, but she shook her head. Sighing he reintegrated her. He spread his wings and fled towards the rift. He looked down and was horrified to see the ground falling away. He knew then that someone had cast the Mundario, a spell that would destroy the land, creating a world of only air. He returned to his home on Haven. First Millenium Madness (Age 1020-1027) A few months after he returned from Albion, he began experiencing his first Millenium Madness. It started on a moon of a gas giant orbiting Beta Hydri in a random universe. It was during this time that he was infected with the Orion Thorns, interdimensional vines with long poisonous thorns that targeted the vital organs of creatures on the physical plain. However, he so far is the only known survivor. At the time he had no idea what could have stopped their growth, although he was in a great deal of a pain. He became obbsessed with curing himself, which only aggravated his madness. He began acting more irrationally than normal and was prone to acts of violence. This lasted for seven years, and it peaked when he somehow managed to destroy an entire multiverse with his technology in order to create something that could cure him. After taking it all he crushed it into a baseball sized aquamarine ball. After he recovered from the amnesia that came after the Madness, he realized what he had done. Overwhelmed by grief, he took the ball and shrank it deeper into a ring which he wore with him. For a month, he stayed in isolation on a random moon that orbited a planet which itself orbited Beta Hydri in a random universe. The ring, however, did help to greatly relieve the pain. Jewels of Anubis' Crown (Age 1027-1085) In an attempt to distract himself from his grief he decided to investigate a mystery that the Sliders hadn't been able to figure out. He transported to an alternate version of Luna in the year 2143. By this time in this universe, humans had settled on the moon and on Mars as well as a few of the outer moons. Terraforming efforts were beginning on Mars and Venus. He became the physics director of Moonbase 13 in a matter of years. While there, a scientist based on the new continent of Atlantis which had been raised from the Earth discovered that the moon Io had suddenly been destroyed. He also discovered that a few other of the moons had been destroyed. The entire scientific communtity discovered that there were a group of strange objects heading in system and from the albedo most of them were artificial. A few headed to Saturn and Neptune. Both planets inexplicably moved out of their orbits and headed to Venus and Mars respectively. A third unknown planet was detected moving in from outside the solar system heading for Earth. A few of the artificial constructs came and surrounded Earth and the moon with some sort of field. A few others headed for Venus and Mars. Europa, Callisto and Ganymede moved out of Jupiter's orbit and headed to Saturn, the new world and Neptune. Even Mercury moved out of orbit. As it turned out these devices were made for just such a purpose. With a technology previously unknown even to Jon they created Earthlike conditions on Mercury and Venus which had begun orbiting Saturn which was now in an orbit where Venus' was. The same happened to Callisto, Ganymede, Europa, Titan, Luna, and two of the moons of the blue gas giant that had taken the orbit of Earth. Neptune had taken Mars' orbit. Within a few years each of these worlds had a biosphere able to support terrestrial life. Jon watched this through all of it amazed. After the strange spherical alien devices had completed their task, he tried to capture one but they escaped before he could do anything. He lived on Luna for the remainder of his time there. Luna's gravity index had somehow been increased so that an atmosphere could be contained. While exploring on the surface one day he discovered yet another Forever Cave and found the same set of artifacts. He discovered that each set seemed to connect to another one like a puzzle. Finally after years of intense study on not just the artifacts, but the alien devices and on medical journals which he hoped could be used to have a cure to Sirren's disease, he said goodbye and headed back to Haven. Angels (Age 1085-1385) While looking through his database he came across an entry that described a race of beings resembling angels. They had no name and had an entire universe all to themselves. He decided to give their planet a visit. Ironically enough they lived on an alternate version of Earth in some strange universe that was cut off from the many multiverses. However, when he discovered them he found that they were in some sort of war. A group of the Angels had broken apart and had formed a small empire and were attempting to do harm to the Angel's government. When the main Angel government discovered Jon, they asked him for help as they were distant kin, or so they claimed. When Jon asked about that, no one seemed to want to answer. The Angels had no idea how to deal with war, as they had left behind all wars millenia ago. Jon brought his fleet in and became an immense asset in Angel War I which lasted for a decade. After the rebel Angels had been defeated, Jon asked them for help in locating the Amulet of Forever and for finding the cure to Sirren's disease. The Angels recognized the language but told Jon that they couldn't in good conscience tell him because it was his job to discover what it meant himself. They did however find a cure for Sirren's disease. He brought her there and they healed her. Reunited with his adopted daughter, Jon decided to spend some time with the Angels. They helped grant Sirren immortality. After a hundred years living among the Angels, a sudden catastrophe struck the Angel Universe. Angels were dying in droves. Jon was immune to the disease and managed to help some of the unaffected Angels move to a new universe, the 17th Portal Universe. When Jon went back to check on the universe, every remaining angel had mysteriously vanished, leaving their technology behind. He decided to leave it alone for the present and went back. Jon and Sirren helped the remaining Angels deal with their grief. The Angels renamed themselves the Che'rum and settled on Angloia, a planet orbiting a star in the middle of the void between galaxies. Jon helped them implement the Portal Plan over the next hundred years before going forward in time with Sirren. He discovered that the Che'rum had once more split. The De'mos had split from the Che'rum and had changed their physical appearance to become demonlike. Jon and Sirren tried to keep the peace but before long Angel War II broke out. Most of each side died out. There were only a few children from each side who survived, three years old or younger. Jon wanted to take them back to Haven and raise them, but Sirren wanted something else. She decided to take the children to a large floating island on the wrecked world of Albion. After a long discussion, Jon decided that she was correct. Sirren became the Blue Mother to the third incarnation of the Angels, who Sirren called the Ryn, which in Siren meant Joined. After that, Jon went to the future again to when Earth discovered it's own Portal System. He became a teacher at St. Andrew's Academy where it was to happen. He helped the four Controllers adjust to their jobs and then after yet another hundred years or so went home to Haven. Age of the Confederacy (Age 1385-1510) Curious about what the TerraCluster universe was like before the TerraCluster was formed, Jon decided to live a false life in this universe. He witnessed the founding on the Moon, the start of the Great Exodus, the settling of the first few extrasolar colonies and finally the Eagle-Hawk Wars. During this time he once more found a Cave and collected the artifacts before telling the authorities about it. After a life there he returned to Haven. TerraCluster Life (Age 1510-1822) Having learned what he could about the Confederacy, Jon decided he would live in different times during the TerraCluster's own history, studying everything he could. At one low point he lived with the TerraCluster's royal family when it was a monarchy. All of them abused him in the same way his family had. At one point he visited the planet Cithosa and met Chaouaka, a girl who had a profound influence on him like Sirren had. Having been the runt of her litter, she had been cast out to fend for herself. Taking pity on her, Jon adopted her as his second daughter. He taught her to read and write and to speak a small number of prominent languages. Sirren also took a shine to her and in time, they both thought of each other as blood siblings, becoming very close. Chaouaka was also granted immortality in the same way Sirren had been. He also worked aboard a freighter as a crewman for a few years. The captain of the ship, whose name was Alyalia, became friendly with him and for a few months, they were close. However, after seeing him heal himself without using any known technology, Alyalia's interest in him became an obsession. She would take to stalking him, calling him in odd hours of the night. She even started an underground religious movement because she believed that he was some form of deity. When Jon discovered this (he had not been aware) he freaked out and reconnected with his more advanced tech to fake his own death. After having established himself as a few people during the history of the galaxy, he finally left after faking his own death.